In the final year of this three-year project, attention is directed to three problems in the measurement of personality and cognition. The first is the continued development and evaluation of a new method for interactive multidimensional scaling, called frame analysis. This method interactively selects a subset of the vertices of an unknown configuration of n points and tries to maximize the volume of a space of k points, keeping k as small as possible relative to n. This procedure will be evaluated using computer simulation of random configurations with known numbers of dimensions and degrees of error. The second problem deals with the development of a generalized distance and inner-product model for multidimensional representation that includes parameters for each of distance and inner-product representations. Classical and available data will be analyzed with the new model to assess the extent to which the two different processes are operative. Finally, a new three-mode representation of multidimensional data is explored for the personality and cognition of domain. This model represents a compromise between the highly general model of Tucker and the very restricted model of Carroll. Application to available data sets will yield information about the usefulness of the procedure. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Bentler, P.M. Multistructure statistical model applied to factor analysis. Multivariate Behavioral Research, 1976, 11, 3-25. Bentler, P.M. & Lee, S.Y. Some extensions of matrix calculus. General Systems, 1975, 20, 145-150.